


Prompt | Fem Dean Grinding On Sam

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Female Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thricetoldfilms said: oh god fem!dean is my favorite i would marry you if you wrote some fem!dean grinding on sam and sam being completely overwhelmed oh my god</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt | Fem Dean Grinding On Sam

Dean’s hands come down on Sam’s shoulders as he slides into his lap.

“Like it?” He asks, looking down at his brother, voice so much higher than Sam’s used to but his breath catches in his throat, looking Dean’s new body up and down. The curse is only temporary but Dean says they might as well have some fun.

Sam completely agrees but he’s been hard since they came back from the lingerie store, Dean trying on all his new things for his brother and Sam doesn’t know how much more torture he can take.

Sam places his hands gently on Dean’s slim hips, and his hands look even bigger on his brother’s– sister’s?– body than usual. He can’t help but roll his hips up against Dean’s body and Dean laughs softly.

“Thought you would,” Dean breathes, his breasts and hips covered in black lace. He grinds his hips down against Sam’s erection, tenting his jeans and Sam whimpers, fingers clamping down on Dean’s hip bones.

Dean just moans and pulls his hands away to reach behind him, arms coming up to grab at the bra strap on his back but he sighs.

“Help?” He asks, eyes locking with Sam’s and Sam’s heart races in his chest as his hands slide up Dean’s smooth flanks, fingers dancing over Dean’s back to un-hook the bra. The second it’s undone, the straps fall down Dean’s shoulders and the cups loosen, revealing Dean’s soft breasts, pink nipples and Sam groans.

“What’s the matter, Sammy?” Dean asks, smiling as he rolls his hips again, “Been a while since you seen a pair of these, huh?”

“Fuck, Dean…” Sam breathes, hands coming up to squeeze gently at Dean’s breasts, thumbs brushing over Dean’s nipples while Dean’s hips grind against him.

“Yeah, Sam… It’s okay. Mm… so good…” Dean keeps rolling his hips down against Sam, leaning forward to bury his face against Sam’s neck, panting into Sam’s skin. Sam’s hands slip away to grab at Dean’s hips again, feeling them move faster and faster over him, his dick twitching in his jeans at the friction and Dean’s breasts are pressed gently against him and he moans as he comes in his boxers, pulling Dean down onto him, holding him close as he shakes.

“Shit,” Dean pants, pulling away to look at Sam, “Did you…?”

Sam nods lazily and Dean laughs quietly.

“Wanna try coming inside me next time?” Dean teases and Sam slaps Dean’s ass lightly, making Dean moan and Sam freeze.

“Yeah,” Sam groans, “I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this counts as overwhelmed sam?? but i hope its okay


End file.
